


Una noche cualquiera

by missginni



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin había quedado en acudir a una fiesta con sus <i>hyungs</i>, pero nunca llegó. Preocupados, todos vuelven a casa y se lo encuentran dormido en el sofá como si nada. Quizás sea ya hora de darle una lección a su <i>dongsaeng</i>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una noche cualquiera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allalabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/gifts).



> Escrito en 2010 para el cumpleaños de **Allalabeth**.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Ellos se pertenecen a sí mismos, y todo parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Tampoco gano nada escribiendo esto.

—Si no estuvieses dormido... —murmuró Jaejoong, poniendo su mejor cara de asesino en serie, esa que no asustaba a nadie, y deteniéndose junto al sofá donde dormía plácidamente Changmin.

Todos habían estado esperándolo durante horas, mirando con ansiedad la puerta del hotel donde se celebraba la fiesta para ver si se dignaba a aparecer, pero había sido en vano. Su _dongsaeng_ ni siquiera había llamado para avisar de que no iría, razón por la cuál habían comenzado a imaginar hasta las cosas más escabrosas, como que le hubiese atropellado un autobús desbocado en plena autopista, o que se hubiese encontrado con un grupo especialmente entusiasta de fans.

Bueno, quizás el plural era un tanto exagerado. Yunho se había inquietado levemente, y había intentando marcar un par de veces para luego desistir, alegando un _“Ya sabes como es, no le gustan demasiado este tipo de salidas”_ ; Junsu había predicho —con inquietante certeza— que lo más probable era se hubiese quedado dormido en el salón viendo alguna película aburrida; Y Yoochun, por su parte, simplemente había sonreído ante su excesiva preocupación, dejándolo por imposible.

Cuando por fin los había convencido para volver a casa a _comprobar_ que no hubiese pasado nada grave, se lo habían encontrado ahí, tirado en el sofá de cualquier manera, sin ni siquiera haberse puesto la parte de arriba del pijama para evitar coger un resfriado...

—Si no estuvieses dormido... —volvió a repetir, entrecerrando los ojos.

Si no estuviese dormido podría darle la paliza que se merecía por haberlos dejado plantados sin ni siquiera avisar. Porque sí, puede que Changmin hubiese desarrollado los músculos de sus brazos hasta un punto alarmante, pero él no se quedaba atrás. Y si se lo proponía podía mantener a la bestia de su _dongsaeng_ a raya el tiempo suficiente para que comprendiese lo mal que se había comportado con sus _hyungs_.

Pero estaba dormido. Por supuesto, Jaejoong podría despertarlo, pero... era tan poco el tiempo para descansar del que disponían, que interrumpir el sueño de cualquiera de sus compañeros era casi un sacrilegio.

—¿Si no estuviese dormido, qué, Jaejoong? —preguntó Yunho, deteniéndose a su lado con una irritante sonrisa en los labios—. ¿Le pegarías? Sabes que eso no es una buena idea. Puedes pretender pegarle durante exactamente tres segundos, el tiempo que tardaría Changmin en ponerte una mano encima y derretir por completo tus neuronas. Y entonces, como cada vez que os _“peleáis”_ , el contacto físico terminaría siendo intenso, aunque no exactamente del modo que pretendías cuando comenzaste la _pelea_.

Bien, puede que pegarle, después de todo, no fuese una buena idea. O sí, era una _magnífica_ idea, pero no para lograr hacerle entender a su _dongsaeng_ que no podía hacer siempre lo que le daba la gana.

Porque Yunho tenía razón. En cuanto Changmin le pusiese una mano encima iba a desear más contacto, y no precisamente del tipo que le proporcionaba una buena pelea. Y sabía que podría obtenerlo con relativa facilidad, pensamiento que lo pondría aún más caliente de forma instantánea, mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, buscando desnudarlo completamente y...

No, no era una buena idea.

—Puede que tengas razón —concedió Jaejoong a regañadientes—. _Minnie_ tiene la exasperante capacidad de ponerme cachondo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Tampoco es que haga falta mucho para eso —bromeó Yunho, ganándose un codazo de su compañero.

—Está bien. Quizás yo no soy el indicado para echarle la bronca, pero tú sí puedes hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, tu eres el líder, y siempre te hace caso...

Yunho comenzó a reírse aun antes de que Jaejoong hubiese terminado la frase. Y por la carcajada sarcástica que oyó a su espalda, quedaba en evidencia que no era el único que había encontrado graciosas sus palabras. Indudablemente Yoochun —que se había metido en la cocina nada más llegar, buscando un aperitivo—, había oído la conversación y, conociéndolo como lo hacía, estaba seguro de que no iba a tener reparos en unirse a ella.

—Seguro que sí —se escuchó su voz irónica desde la puerta.

Jaejoong se giró hacia él, con el entrecejo fruncido, y luego volvió a encarar a Yunho.

—¿Qué coño os hace tanta gracia?

—Tu —respondió Yoochun sin reparos, llegando por fin junto a ellos—. Tu y tu mundo utópico donde Yunho le echa la una bronca a Changmin y este no hace nada más que bajar la cabeza, asentir y prometer que no lo volverá a hacer.

Vale, tal como lo describía Yoochun no parecía que estuviesen hablando de alguien que conociesen. Y mucho menos de su inteligente _dongsaeng_. Pero si había alguien a quien Changmin respetaba, ese era Yunho, incluso por encima del propio Lee Sooman. Nunca había visto a _Minnie_ discutir con el líder cuando este se ponía serio, aunque... bien era cierto que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Yunho reclamarle nada.

No entendía una mierda.

Su confusión debió reflejarse inmediatamente en sus facciones, o quizás se debía sólo al hecho de que Yunho estaba acostumbrado a descifrar cualquier mínimo pensamiento que pasara por su cabeza. Cualquiera que fuese el caso, Yunho aclaró:

 

— _Min_ ya no es ese niño inocente que debutó con nosotros hace cuatro años, el mismo que no era consciente del _poder_ de su atractivo. _Este_ Changmin —dijo señalando al chico que dormía sobre el sofá— sabe que es deseable, y sabe como usarlo a su favor, sin contar con el hecho de que conoce todas y cada una de nuestras debilidades —sonrió irónicamente, sin apartar la vista de su _dongsaeng_ , y añadió—. No dudo que Changmin me escucharía si le reprochase algo, pero... para eso primero tengo que lograr poner en palabras dicho reproche, y _Minnie_ es un _genio_ en distraer por completo mi atención.

Bien, quizás tampoco fuese una buena idea que Yunho _intentase_ echarle una bronca. No había reparado conscientemente en el comportamiento de Changmin para con el líder, pero ahora que lo mencionaba... tenía razón. Había visto infinidad de veces a su _dongsaeng_ sonreír de forma totalmente lasciva cuando Yunho intentaba decirle algo, o pasar su mano “casualmente” por su propio cuerpo, o quitarse la camiseta cuando estaban ensayando los cinco solos, alegando calor _excesivo_ y dejando al descubierto su piel sudorosa justo en el instante en que Yunho se acercaba para corregir algo...

¡Maldito niñato consentido!

No podía echarle la culpa a Yunho. Cuando Changmin se ponía en _ese_ plan era imposible decirle nada. Todo lo que uno podía hacer era recorrer con la vista las gotas de sudor que se desplazaban por su cuerpo y desear tocarlo; seguir esos mismos senderos con las manos y enterrar la boca en su piel para disfrutar de su exquisito sabor; hacer escapar de sus labios esos graves sonidos que hacía cuando estaba excitado y...

Jaejoong sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar esos pensamientos. Changmin no podía salirse siempre con la suya, de ninguna manera.

—Quizás si Yoochun...

Mas ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase cuando volvió a oír la sardónica risa de Yoochun y la silenciosa risa de Yunho. Y esta vez ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar cuál era el motivo que les causaba tanta gracia. ¿Yoochun intentando hacer recapacitar a Changmin sobre su comportamiento? Sí claro, ¿En qué mundo paralelo? Yoochun ni siquiera le daría la oportunidad a _Minnie_ de intentar distraerlo, sino que sería él mismo quien asaltaría a su _dongsaeng_ con intenciones en nada inocentes.

Al fin y al cabo, la máxima de Yoochun era _“¿Por qué discutir si se puede tomar venganza de formas mucho más imaginativas?”_

Y no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que caminos solía tomar la _imaginación_ de Yoochun.

—No digas nada —le dijo a Yunho, levantando la mano en su dirección al ver que iba a hablar—. Haz de cuenta que mi última sugerencia no fue dicha en voz alta.

La sonrisa de Yunho se amplió visiblemente, al mismo tiempo que el semblante de Yoochun se ensombrecía.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó este, haciendo un puchero perverso—. Yo creo que esa es la mejor de las ideas. Yo podría enseñarle a _Minnie_ lo que está _bien_ y lo que está _mal_...

—Ni lo sueñes. El niño ya está bastante pervertido sin tu ayuda.

—O más bien gracias a ella —apuntó Yunho, solícito, tras su deslumbrante sonrisa.

No, ninguno de ellos tenía las facultades necesarias para enfrentarse a Changmin en esa situación. Era realmente frustrante darse cuenta de que, a pesar de ser el más pequeño, los manejaba a su antojo con la palma de su mano. Literalmente. ¿Por qué no podía ser un _dongsaeng_ normal que adorase y reverenciase a sus _hyungs_?

Aunque, tenía que admitirlo, eso sería muy aburrido. Bastante les había costado _“educarlo”_ para que llegase a ser lo que era. Incluidos sus exasperantes defectos.

—Pues sólo queda una solución —sentenció en voz alta, clavando sus ojos en Changmin—: Junsu.

—Ni por todo el oro del mundo —contestó el aludido a sus espaldas.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que su _dongsaeng_ había entrado en la sala siguiendo la sardónica risa de Yoochun. Ni de que había oído cada palabra, y adivinado correctamente la dirección que tomarían los pensamientos de Jaejoong. Pero en cuanto habló, tres pares de sorprendidos ojos se giraron hacia él.

Y no pudo más que reírse de sus caras.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Jaejoong, dando un paso en su dirección—. Pensaba que estarías encantado de poder echarle una buena bronca a Changmin.

Junsu amplió su sonrisa, y se acercó a ellos antes de responder:

—No soy yo quien está molesto porque no haya venido —hizo una pausa, pasando sus ojos de un rostro a otro hasta volver a Jaejoong, y añadió—. Y no tengo la culpa de que seáis incapaces de controlar vuestras hormonas.

Maldita fuera la plaga de _dongsaengs_ descarados. ¿Es que estaban de oferta y habían ganado dos por uno? Sin duda, si se lo proponía seriamente, Junsu sería capaz de hablar de forma _‘razonable’_ con Changmin. Sin distracciones. En ese sentido era, probablemente, el más disciplinado...

Pero no iba a hacerlo. Podía verlo en su cara. La situación en sí le resultaba muy entretenida y no iba a ser él quien le pusiese fin.

—Porque tu sí eres capaz de controlar los impulsos de tu cuerpo, ¿verdad? —preguntó divertido Yoochun, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a Junsu.

—Por supuesto.

Yoochun se rió, con esa risa baja y seductora que jamás presagiaba nada bueno. Y Yunho, que parecía capaz de leer la mente de cualquiera esa noche, sonrió a su vez.

Estaba más que claro que sin Changmin iba a recibir una bronca esa noche, no iba a ser de ninguno de esos tres. Parecían estar pasándoselo en grande.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó Yoochun, todavía colgado de los hombros de Junsu—. Eso podría resultar creíble... Si no compartieras habitación con _Min_. Y si las paredes de esta casa no fuesen tan estrechas.

Junsu lo empujó para apartarlo de sí, mientras Yoochun y Yunho se partían de risa ante la insinuación de lo que ambos hacían en la soledad de su cuarto.

Definitivamente, era un caso perdido.

Todos habían compartido piso demasiado tiempo, aprendiendo cada faceta del carácter de sus compañeros. Y eso estaba bien, porque así podían ayudarse unos a otros cuando tenían problemas...

Pero en casos como este era una gran desventaja. Porque no sólo se trataba de que Changmin conociese todos los puntos débiles de sus _hyungs_ , sino que cualquiera de ellos podría, llegado el caso —y de hecho, se daba bastante a menudo— usar esa información para obtener lo que quería de los demás. Lo que solía terminar en intercambio de favores de tipo sexual.

Claro que, no es que ninguno pusiera demasiadas objeciones al respecto.

Más bien solían mostrarse increíblemente colaboradores.

Jaejoong suspiró, cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

—Vamos, Jaejoong, ¿Por qué no lo dejas ya? —dijo Yunho, dándole una suave palmada en la espalda.

—Sí, Yunho tiene razón —intervino Yoochun, clavando una mirada perversa en él y sonriendo socarronamente—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que no estamos los cinco _juntos_?

Estaban juntos a diario, todos y cada uno de los días. Pero el tono y el gesto en la cara de Yoochun al pronunciar la palabra _‘juntos’_ implicaban otra cosa. Algo que trajo a la mente de Jaejoong deliciosos recuerdos de la última noche en la que habían coincidido todos en casa; la última noche que habían vencido al cansancio de la mejor de las maneras...

Oh Dios, ¡Cuánto había deseado que volviera a repetirse una oportunidad así!

Sólo pensar en los musculosos brazos de Yunho sujetando su cuerpo con fuerza, dejándole sentir quien era verdaderamente el líder; los deliciosos labios de Yoochun saboreando despacio sus labios, torturándolo como a él le gustaba, jugando con su necesidad hasta llevarlo al límite; las manos de Junsu recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, rezagándose en esos lugares en los que era más sensible y que su _dongsaeng_ conocía tan bien... Y el miembro de Changmin en su interior, empujando con fuerza hasta hacerle perder el poco control que todavía quedase en su cuerpo, moviéndose sobre él hasta que no pudiese ni pensar, hasta quedar completamente saciado...

Jaejoong se mordió el labio inferior ante la avalancha de imágenes, clavando los ojos en el cuerpo semidesnudo de Changmin, quien seguía durmiendo tranquilamente en el sofá.

—No podemos —dijo lentamente, con un tono de voz que casi hacía parecer la frase una pregunta—. Changmin está durmiendo.

—Eso tiene fácil solución —discrepó Junsu, sonriendo perversamente.

—No —insistió Jaejoong, negando con la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca de profundo dolor—. No debemos despertarlo, necesita descansar al igual que el resto de nosotros.

—¡Lleva descansando desde quién sabe que hora! —exclamó Junsu, poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

No iba a ceder, de ninguna de las maneras.

—Imagínatelo —dijo Yoochun de pronto, con voz suave, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y poniéndose a su lado para que volviera a mirar a Changmin—. Podríamos despertarlo muy lentamente —prosiguió, con su voz suave y profunda—, de modo que casi no se enterase de lo que está pasando hasta el momento preciso... Ni siquiera es necesario que se levante del sofá...

—Sí, Jaejoong —se sumó Yunho, acercándose más a él—. Siempre dices que te gustaría tenerlo a tu merced, atraparlo, acorralarlo de modo que no pueda escapar de ti ni siquiera usando toda su fuerza. Que te encantaría enseñarle a respetar a sus mayores de un modo que no olvide, esclavizando sus sentidos uno a uno...

—Y podríamos cobrarnos el desplante de esta noche, hacerle pagar por no haber venido —añadió Junsu, situándose a su espalda para susurrar en su oído—. Yunho lo inmovilizaría mientras nosotros lo desnudamos, atormentándolo. Yo podría encargarme de sus piernas mientras tu castigas apropiadamente el resto de su piel...

—Piensa en su sabor, _Joongie_... ¿Recuerdas lo que se siente al recorrer con la lengua toda su piel? Dejarse envolver por su olor, por su calor... —susurró Yoochun—. Podríamos tener todo eso...

Jaejoong cerró con fuerza los ojos, tratando de alejar sus voces, de espantar todas las imágenes que danzaban a velocidad frenética en su mente, de controlar a su cuerpo traicionero que ya había despertado gracias a sus compañeros, de castigar a sus ojos sin el tentador cuerpo que tenía frente a él, casi desnudo, esperándolo...

Mas antes de que lo consiguiera, otra voz llegó a sus oídos, haciéndole abrir los ojos con tanta rapidez que parecía que apenas había parpadeado.

—Sois absolutamente incorregibles —dijo Changmin, abriendo por fin sus ojos y sonriendo descaradamente en dirección a sus _hyungs_ —. ¿Alguna vez usaréis la lengua para poner en práctica vuestras ideas, en lugar de para comentarlas?

Durante exactamente dos segundos, todos se quedaron callados, mirándolo entre sorprendidos y desconcertados. Y luego todos, sin excepción, rompieron a reír ante las palabras de su _dongsaeng_.

—Muy bien, _Min_ —dijo Jaejoong, caminando despacio hacia el sofá—. Vas a saber lo que es bueno...

Todos se abalanzaron sobre Changmin, mientras este los esperaba, todavía con esa sonrisa perversa en la cara.

Jaejoong se preguntó durante un segundo o dos cuanto tiempo llevaba despierto, y si había sabido desde el inicio que las cosas iban a terminar así. Sin duda esa era una actitud muy propia de su _dongsaeng_ : esperar el momento oportuno para advertirles que estaba consciente, el momento en el que ninguno de sus _hyungs_ tenía en la cabeza nada más que lo que él pretendía. Cuando cualquier reproche hacia su persona había sido completamente olvidado...

Maldito Changmin... ¿Es que no iba a cambiar nunca?

Sinceramente… Esperaba que no.


End file.
